Oppa
by barelypassing4sane
Summary: "Cha Eun Sang, am I a bad boyfriend?" "What?" "I know I'm not a good boyfriend but am I really that bad?" Warning: Fluff Ahead!


**I used to wonder just what it would take to get Eun Sang to call our Young Do oppa. This is the result!**

* * *

"Just once."

"No."

Eun Sang had been in the middle of doing her history homework when Young Do had yanked her out of Myung Soo's studio and onto his motorcycle. He wanted to go on a date but at the moment she was beginning to feel more like she was his babysitter then his girlfriend.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Ya! I heard you call Myung Soo it last week!"

"He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

She felt a pain in her shin. He had kicked her!

"Oi! Choi Young Do! Do you wanna die?"

"Yes, my heart hurts and I can't think of a better way to die then by your hands."

"Omo, you're a child, Young Do."

As if to prove her point he pouted.

He had been quiet for a minute but he hadn't stopped staring at her. She knew it was only a matter of moments before he started up again.

"How could you call Myung Soo oppa but you refuse to call me, your boyfriend, oppa?"

"How could you drag me away from my homework when you know I have an important test coming up? Not all of us are genius's."

She hated to admit it but he actually looked cute when he was jealous. She had made a bet with Sunbae about how he would react to hearing her calling someone else oppa. She bet he would make a scene right then, Sunbae bet he would wait it out. Sunbae won.

His eye had twitched and he glare daggers at anyone that dared come within a few feet of him but he didn't say anything… that is until the next day. He'd been driving her nuts ever since trying to get her to call him oppa.

"You're always studying, if you don't take a break you'll burn out and then all your studying would be for nothing. I was just trying to help, if you didn't wanna come you could have just told me."

He wouldn't look at her, instead he just stared out the window.

She had hurt his feelings.

She saw his jaw twitch.

He got up abruptly, "I'm going to go pay. I'll take you back after."

He was gone before she had a chance to grab his hand.

The ride back to the studio was painfully quiet. They'd normally have small conversations at the stop lights but this time neither of them made an attempt to talk. She knew she must of hurt his feelings badly this time. It wasn't a rare thing. She did it quite often but he'd usually just make some off hand remark.

_Ash, Cha Sun Sang, you wound me._

_You never take my words seriously._

_Am I really that troublesome?_

After that it would be over. He never held it against her for more than a moment. Their relationship had still been new and he was just grateful to have her near him so he was willing to let anything pass. They had been together for awhile now though and she could tell it was starting to get to him.

It wasn't that she didn't care for him because she did, she wouldn't be with him if she didn't.

For all his faults Young Do knew how to express his affection, but she wasn't so good at that. For every small thing he remembered, she'd forget two big things. When he saw her struggling with anything he was there to stand by her as she fixed it, he could read he like a book while she was just starting to pick up on certain traits of his.

He didn't say anything but she knew it bothered him.

She didn't say anything but it bothered her too.

They still had a little ways to go before they got to the studio and she couldn't stand the distance between them. She tightened her hold on his waist.

He sped up.

_Aish! Can you do anything right Cha Eun Sang?!_

They had an agreement about his motorcycle, he'd keep it at normal speed and if she wanted to go faster all she had to do was hold him tighter. They'd made it soon after they officially started dating. The high speeds frightened her but somedays when she was feeling adventurous she liked it when he speed up.

He must have thought she was that desperate to be rid of him.

Less than ten minutes later they were there.

He didn't turn off the bikes engine.

She took her time getting off and giving back her helmet. He was about to leave again but this time she grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you coming in?"

It was a dumb question even to her ears. He hadn't turned off the bikes engine or taken off his helmet, he'd only lifted his visor.

He just looked at her.

"Just for a few minutes."

Judging by his expression it looked like he was going to give her an excuse.

She didn't give him a chance.

"Please."

He sighed.

"Just for a minute."

They walked up the stairs in silence. He held the door for her without looking at her. When she was in he walked over to the couch and sat down without saying a word. He stared at something on his phone with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He tossed his phone down next to him and stared off at the wall.

She sat at the desk and tried to look over her notes for a minute.

More silence.

It was strange, normally when she was studying she'd wish he would be silent even if it was just for a minute but this… this just felt wrong.

She couldn't take it anymore but apparently neither could he. He got up just as she did. They stared at one another, daring the other to move first. She wasn't going to miss her chance this time. She sat down on the couch and pulled him down with her. He didn't fight her.

He was looking at her now, waiting.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't even blink.

"Young Do, say something."

Silence.

She hesitated and then decided she didn't have anything to lose, well to be exact, she had everything to lose. She could lose him.

"Oppa."

He looked down. When he spoke his voice was quiet.

"Cha Eun Sang, am I a bad boyfriend?"

"What?"

He finally looked at her and she knew she had made a mistake. He looked as if she'd slapped him.

"I know I'm not a good boyfriend but am I really that bad?"

She wasn't sure what had just happened.

He nodded.

"I was afraid of that."

"Young Do, what are you saying? You're not-"

"But I am! What kind of boyfriend must I be to make my girlfriend just throw away words like that? To make you feel like its not something special."

He rubbed his eyebrow. She relaxed a little, rubbing his eyebrows was a good sign. As long as he didn't start pinching the bridge of his nose she knew the situation was still manageable.

She grabbed his arm.

"Young Do, it's not that big of a deal."

He reached for his nose effectively shaking her arm off his. When he finally opened his eyes he looked straight at her.

"You're right, it shouldn't be," he paused. "But in the past two years who have you heard call me that?"

There was the obvious answer, Myung Soo. He was always running around Young Do pronouncing his undying affection for his oppa and Young Do never once blinked at his antics. If anything he encouraged him.

Bo Na had called him it once. They had a strange relationship, they were either constantly bickering or off laughing about something the rest of them didn't understand, not even Chan Young batted an eye when she called him that.

And then there was the other girl, some chaebol's daughter. She came right up to them, ignoring her and latched onto his arm. When she spoke to him she practically purred. It was revolting. Young Do had glared at her like she was the devil incarnate but it took practically ripping her off his arm for her to get the picture. After he had explained she wasn't the first to attempt something like that, it was in fact a common occurrence.

She spoke slowly.

"Myung Soo, of course and Bo Na that one time and then there was that girl at the hotel a few months ago."

He nodded. "So a guy, Chan Young's girlfriend and a girl who wanted me for my money."

"Yes."

"Do you think that those mean anything to me?"

She shook her head.

"Myung Soo's adorable but he's not my type. Bo Na's an annoying little sister and those other girls wouldn't care if I died as long as their name was on my will."

He grabbed her hand.

"I always figured if you ever did call me that," he wouldn't even say the word now. "It would be because you wanted to not because you felt you had to. I would have been fine even if you had never said it as long as that's what you wanted but it's done now."

He was always so honest with her, even when they had first met he'd been so straightforward. Sometimes his honestly hurt, today was one of those times.

She got up from her spot on the couch.

If she had learned anything about him in the past few months it was just that he wanted someone to call his own and for them to claim him for theirs. He wanted a home but his home didn't need a roof or walls as long as he had the ground.

_Cha Eun Sang is my home now._

There was some space in between him and the corner of the couch. She sat herself there and put her legs across this lap. He let her slip under his arm.

Grabbing his hand back she started, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that but do you really think I would say it if I didn't mean it?"

He smirked, "Ya, Eun Sang are you trying to turn this around on me? Do you want me to take revenge on you twice?"

She laughed softly, he started to smile.

"We're still learning aren't we?"

"I don't think we'll ever stop."

He had been playing with her fingers silently for a little bit when he raised her hand to his lips.

"Young Do-ah."

"Hmm?"

When she didn't respond he looked down at her. In response she leaned up and kissed his cheek... and then she pinched him.

The hand on her knee twitched and she knew what he was planning but she wasn't sure how he knew about that weakness. His smile made his revenge worth it though. She loved all his smiles but her favorite was his small smile, it was soft, and he saved it for her.

As usual his small smile changed right into his mischievous one.

She didn't stand a chance.

He's fingers slipped onto the sides of her knees and next thing she knew she couldn't breath. Her sides shook from laughing and shrieking.

"Stop! Yound Do! Please! Ah haha!"

"Say it."

"No!"

His hands moved down her legs towards her feet and she knew she'd lost.

"Oppa! "

"I didn't hear you."

"Oppa! Oppa, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please stop, I c-can't breathe!"

His fingers stopped their assault and then he moved them both so he was leaning over her. His smile had turned into a smirk. His face was so close to hers their noses almost touched.

She closed her eyes.

She felt him lean in closer but instead of bring his lips to hers he brought them to her ear.

"Remind me to thank Chan Young for that little tip."

"That punk."

"He mentioned something about payback for some pictures for Bo Na."

He jumped up from the couch, dumping her from his lap.

"Ya! What was that for?"

"I told you l was going to take revenge on you twice."

_This little brat._

"What better revenge can there be than to deny you my lips? I know how much enjoy them."

She sputtered out something unintelligible.

"Now Eun Sang, I think its time you get back to studying. I have a reputation to uphold and a dumb girlfriend doesn't fit it."

"YA!"

"Don't worry, oppa will help you."

She launched her pillow at him. He dogged it with ease.

He was infuriating and she loved it.

* * *

**I did it! I hit over 2000 words! I wrote this at midnight last night and touched it up today so it probably has some things that need to be fixed butttttttttttt I couldn't help myself I needed to post it today.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Your comments are all so encouraging, thank you for reading! **


End file.
